


Fierce Soul

by Kris_Creations



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: F/M, KuniXKag's, Soulmate AU, Tsundere Kagura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2020-10-27 20:41:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20766647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kris_Creations/pseuds/Kris_Creations
Summary: Kunimitsu x Kagura fic in a soulmate AU:Kagura is turning 21 and she's excited to see the mark of the first words her soulmate will/have told her...only to find it's the words of someone she never expected!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Love the idea of Kunimitsu and Kagura, so I wrote this cause I wanted to see them like this!

Kagura starred at her arm in disbelief. She never expected the words that appeared on her wrist. She was sure the first thing to appear was gonna be what Kyo said to her, but it wasn’t there.

“You are impressive.” The words read just as clearly as the way she remembered them. She was in middle school and just started training at the dojo. She walks in the training hall, looking for Kyo, when she spots Kazuma with a deshoveled looking young man.

“Ah, Kagura.” Kazuma spots the young girl, “this man is gonna be joining the school today. His name is Kunimitsu Tomoda, could you be his sparring partner for a sec and show him a few moves?” Sensing this as an opportunity to impress Kyo, she looks to the young man in confidence.

“Prepare yourself, for I won’t go easy on you!” The young man just rolled his eyes and stood in attention, very loosely and sloppily. Kagura stands on guard, ready to show off her moves to Kyo.

As she expected, Tomoda lunges first to strike. Kagura uses her shorter height to her advantage and ducks down. She takes this chance to sweep him off his feet, but he manages to dodge. A smirk appeared for a split second on Tomoda’s face before it vanishes back to indifference. Kagura’s fury starts to spark, she throws a punch and he catches it, but the strength of the punch caught the man off guard and his arm recoiled. Kagura grabs the arm and chucks the young man onto his back, winning the sparring match. The man looks to her stunned as she stands with pride, Kagura looks around to see if a tuft of orange hair witnessed her glory. No avail, as Kyo still has yet to come back from school. Disappointment spreads over her and she mopes onto the ground.

“You are impressive.” The sound of a voice catches her by surprise as she looks over to find Tomoda giving her a gentle smile. “I didn’t expect to be bested by a young girl like yourself.” The condescending tone he gave really irritated her, so she slugged him in the arm.

“You better be impressed, newbie! Don’t you dare doubt me or other people again! For with a strong heart, anyone can be stronger than expected!” After that, the young Kagura ran away to track down Kyo. Kunimitsu watched after her, the gentle smile still upon him.

“Kazuma,” He called, “I decided I’ll join your dojo.”

That was it, it’s been 7 years since then and Kunimitsu has worked hard in the dojo and even became good enough to become Kazuma’s secretary. Today, Kagura was excited because her birthday has arrived. She’s quietly been looking forward to this for a while as it is the day she receives her mark. The mark of her soulmate and the first words they told her. She woke up excited, hoping to find Kyo’s words; or at least words of someone she might not have met yet; only to find these words.

She is speechless; while she admits that Kunimitsu’s attitude from before has disappeared and he became quite handsome, she can’t see herself with him. It doesn’t help that she also has been trying to avoid him since their first sparring session; she didn’t like being looked down on and anyone who did so to her would get whacked and avoided. She hid her arm back under the covers of her bed and she closed her eyes, hoping this was a dream; but by the time her mom called her for breakfast, she came to the realization that it was all real.

“Good morning, Hun.” Her mother greeted. “Happy birthday.”

“Thanks, mom.” Kagura sighed.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, I’m just tired.”

“Alright. Oh! Have your marks come in yet?” Her mother reached for her daughters arm and Kagura pulled away as fast as she could.

“N-no...” Kagura lied. “They aren’t there yet...” Her mother gave a skeptical look, but decided she didn’t want to potentially start an argument, so let it slide with a “Ok.”

Kagura sat down for breakfast, keeping her sleeves tight to her wrist as to prevent anyone from seeing the words. Her dad soon joined them and the family sat together and talked about what to do for Kagura’s birthday. They decided a simple, quiet dinner and maybe a small cake would be fine and though they thought Kagura might reject and want something bigger, she stayed uncharacteristically complacent about the idea. Wanting to distract her daughter, Kagura’s mom decided to change the subject.

“Oh, Kagura, don’t forget that Kazuma wanted you to help teach some of his younger students at the dojo today!” She said. Kagura’s heart stopped; she was so distracted about her birthday and seeing the mark that she forgot she was going to help at the dojo; however, she considered backing out as the last person she wanted to see right now would absolutely be at the dojo today.

Her love for teaching kids ultimately prevented her from canceling on Kazuma, however, and she soon left the house, unsure how to react when she first sees Kunimitsu. She drags her feet as she walks along the path and contemplates to herself. Surely this is just a fluke, right? ‘It’s not unheard of where the first mark was wrong and changed to something else.’ She thought. ‘I mean, Hatori’s arm originally had Kana’s words on it; then it disappeared after he had to erase Kana’s memory, but the words of Mayuko appeared in their place. Maybe it’s that situation.’

Thinking that calmed her down a little bit before reaching the dojo. As she’s getting ready in the changing room, she decided to grab some sports tape and cover the mark on her arm. If she was gonna face Kunimitsu, she’d rather not have him happen to see her mark. As she’s wrapping her arm, she realized something that made her stomach turn.

‘Kunimitsu already has his mark. He already knows that it’s me.’ Her mind races with panic; what if he talks to her about the mark, what if he says he’s disappointed he’s matched with her, what if he looks down on her again? Kagura cautiously makes her way to the main dojo, peaking around corners to try to avoid seeing him. She gets to the dojo and finds Kunimitsu isn’t there. A sigh of relief comes out of her as she walks over to Kazuma and the younger students.

Thanks to her schooling on taking care of kids and Kazuma’s teachings, helping the students was a lot more fun than Kagura realized and she found herself really enjoying it. Seeing the kids faces when they figured out a move, their amazement as she shows them a trickier one, and how happy they were when they asked her questions; it was the boost Kagura needed for her ambition to become a teacher or to work at a daycare. The kids gave her the distraction she wanted for today.

Just when she’s finally calmed down, the bandage on her arm brings back her anxiety. ‘Why him?’ She thought to herself. She’s barely spoken to him; if he sees her mark, what is she supposed to say? If he really has her words on his arm, is he going to ask her out next time he sees her? What is she going to do if-

“Hey, Kagura,” The sound of a voice surprises her. She turns around and her face pales as she sees Kunimitsu enter the room. “How’d it go with the young kids?” Kagura immediately pulls her arm behind her and her body becomes stiff.

“T-they were great;” She responds, “at least, better than expected for their first lesson.”

“That’s great!” He replies with a warm smile, “I’m sorry I couldn’t help with the kids today, but I had something important to finish up, so I had to step away for a bit.” He walks towards her cautiously and starts helping her put away some of the mats and training pads.

“You help Sensei with training the kids?”

“Why are you acting so surprised? I usually take care of teaching the kids.”

“I didn’t know that! Honestly, I didn’t think you-“

“That I could be capable of teaching them?” Kunimitsu cut her off. “After all, I was just a thug who got his ass kicked by a middle schooler. How could I teach kids something that I myself was crap at?” Kagura held her breath at the mention of their first meeting. She tensed up as Kunimitsu placed a training board in the bin next to her. “But, as someone once told me, ‘don’t doubt others, for anyone could be stronger than expected.’”

“That’s not-“ Kagura froze, for when she looked him in the face, the kindness that was reflecting in his eyes was almost enough to make her weak in the knees. She looked away as to prevent Kunimitsu from seeing her cheeks red up. “Th-that’s not what I said exactly.” Kunimitsu’s smile turned up as he walked over to grab the other mats.

“You know, what you said that day really inspired me.” Kagura turns to him in surprise. “I mean, up until that point, I was just a brat who looked down on the world. I thought I was so high above others that I couldn’t even notice I was beginning to drown in hatred. It wasn’t until this middle schooler stood above me that I realized how wrong I was. There is more to people than I expected and it was wrong of me to doubt them.” He puts the last mat away and starts to walk towards the dumbfounded Kagura, he brushes her hair away from her cheek and tucks it behind her ear. “I’ve been working hard and waiting a long time to properly thank that girl, for she sent me on the path I needed to become a better person.”

Kagura was surprised; not only at Kunimitsu’s words of gratitude, but at her own silence. She’s usually so headstrong and forces her ideals onto people and is very violent at expressing it, but for the first time in her life, she is left motionless. She is so lost in thought that it took her an extra minute to notice Kunimitsu holding her bandaged arm.

“What happened?” He questioned, “was one of the students a little rough with you?” With a snap back to reality, she jerked her hand from him and took a few steps away.

“No!” Kagura spat, “I just felt like wrapping some sports tape around my arm, that’s all.” Kunimitsu gives her a questioning look and she spins off towards the locker room. “Anyways, classes are done for the day, so I’m gonna head home.”

“Alright,” Kunimitsu responds, “and Happy Birthday!” Kagura’s heart jumped to her throat and she sped off even faster to the locker room. No way is it possible they are soul mates, she won’t allow the thought to leave her mind despite how red her face was and the burning sensation she felt from where he brushed her cheek. Back in the dojo, Kunimitsu finishes putting the equipment away and looks at his wrist with a entertained grin.

“‘Prepare yourself, for I won’t go easy on you!’”, he chuckled as he read the words aloud. “Well, I don’t plan to go easy on you either, so don’t underestimate me.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ending to the KaguraxKunimitsu story!

She couldn’t go directly home. She needed a walk, someone to talk to, another opinion to ask. Her brain was overflowing and needed to be vented. Her feet guided her to Kazuma’s and she knocks on the door; she hear’s a hesitant “come in” and she enters the premises.

“Kagura...” Isuzu sighs, “What’re you doing here? If it’s for Kazuma-san, you know he’s at the dojo, right?” Kagura grabs the ex-horse’s hands and gives her a pleading look.

“Isuzu-chan! I don’t know what to do!! Help me!!!”

Isuzu is hesitant, but gives in and lets Kagura drag her to the table. As they sat there drinking lukewarm tea, Kagura spilled her worries onto Isuzu and told her what happened at the dojo.

“So?” Isuzu asks, “If your mark says your soulmate is Kunimitsu, then why bother about it? Besides, you guys suit each other.”

“What do you mean? No way do we suit each other!” Kagura responds.

“Well, you’re both annoying and butt into other people’s business. It’s a perfect match to me.”

“This isn’t funny, Isuzu-chan!” Kagura thinks how much she wishes she could slap her, but instead swallows the lump in her throat. “What if...what if, next year on your birthday, the words you receive are not that of Ha-kun? What if your mark says the words of someone you never expected and never saw yourself with?”

The air stiffens; her question seems to have made Isuzu mad, but she didn’t immediately respond. Kagura can tell Isuzu was actually taking her question seriously, and she appreciated it, but she wished she could take it back if it made Isuzu this uncomfortable. Before she could try, though, Isuzu looks to her.

“I guess...you might be right.” Shocking to Kagura, Isuzu agreed with her. “No matter what mark I receive, I will always belong to Haru. He’s the only one who truly gets me and has always been my sole source of happiness. Besides, there are those few people who choose to be with people besides their soulmate; there’s even those who never get the chance to meet their soulmate.”

“R-really?! You actually agree with me?!!”

“Only a little bit; you shouldn’t write him off so fast, though. Despite his annoyance, Kunimitsu is a kind person and is probably one of the few people who has the patience for you. While I don’t care what you choose to do, you should at least think it over and give him a chance.”

Kagura was left feeling even more confused. What could she do now that she’s heard that? She didn’t like having uncertainties, that’s why she’s been clinging to hope with Kyo for so long even after she cried to him. She knows how he feels about Tohru and she knows Tohru felt the same; but if Kyo’s words were the ones to appear, things would’ve worked out in the end, right?

However, it’s become abundantly clear to her time and time again that she wasn’t meant to be with him. Still, why Kunimitsu? She stirred in her thoughts as she made her way back home, keeping her eyes on the ground so hard she didn’t notice someone had left her house and walked around a corner just as oblivious to her presence. She entered her home and made her way to the kitchen, finding her parents sitting at the table with a big meal and a birthday cake.

“Happy Birthday!” They both exclaim.

“I know you said you didn’t want anything big, but I went a little overboard and cooked everything you liked!” Kagura’s mom states.

“And by everything she means everything. So much so that we’re gonna have to go shopping after dinner just to survive the next morning.” Kagura’s dad sighs. “But for you, it’s worth it.” Despite her worries, she couldn’t bring herself to think of them now. It’s her birthday, she should spend it happily with her family and let her thoughts rest for the time being.

Dinner was a blast! From eating her favorite foods to having a small food fight with her dad, the family spent the evening talking and laughing without a care in the world. The presents were great in their own way! Sewing supplies from her mom and, continuing to joke with his daughter, a small porcelain pig from her father. A smack to his arm and dinner wrap up later, she sees her parents to the door as they leave to go grocery shopping.

Seeing her parents go shopping together is so refreshing to her; she’s also noticed they’ve been going on more frequent dates since the zodiac curse broke, which made her happy. Those years of them arguing non stop are all but long gone and Kagura’s insecurity about them splitting because of her have settled. Before her mom walks out the door, she turns to her daughter.

“By the way, you have one more present upstairs on your desk,” She winks, “from a secret admirer.”

As soon as the door shuts, Kagura sped up the stairs to her room, excitement and impatience for this so called ‘secret admirer’ gift driving her to slam her room open. She walks to her desk, curiosity getting the best of her as she didn’t even wait to flick her bedroom light on. She turns on her desk lamp and she lets out a gasp. So many emotions flood to her as the item that sits on her desk glistens in the light.

A sculpture stands, a sculpture unlike any other Kagura has seen. Made out of metal, a fairy is dressed in robes. Her wings of colored glass and in her hands, she holds a Larkspur flower. The stand the fairy stood on was too made of glass, a glass Water Lilly. Upon further inspection, the fairy looked familiar; almost as though she was looking in the mirror. The beauty of the sculpture brought tears to Kagura’s eyes.

Despite the delicacy of the statue, she felt her soul be strengthened by looking at the colors of the glass reflecting onto the desk. Next to the Fairy, a card sat with Kagura’s name on it. She opened it up and found a letter with familiar hand writing.

_Kagura,_

_You are an amazing person with a passion unlike anyone I’ve ever met. You use force to express your feelings, but you are most harsh on yourself when you’re lonely or sad. You’re someone who’s as expressive as a Water Lily, shy like a Larkspur, and as beautiful as a fairy. I wish for you to come to my side, but only when you feel the time is truly right. Until then, enjoy this treasure made exclusively for you._

_No matter how long it takes,_   
_I am forever yours._

Kagura gaped. Her emotions flew all around as she tried to grasp what she just read. Her whole life, she never expected anyone to be able to understand her so clearly, but this letter...the person who wrote it was able to see through her.

She didn’t need to guess who the supposed “secret admirer” was. All the signs pointed to the obvious: her mother clearly knew them, Kagura recognized the handwriting from posters and papers at the dojo, and the mark on her arm was heating up. Was what he said on the letter true, though? If so, why not say anything until now? Why spend so many years living in ignorance? Why didn’t she notice anything for so long?

Kagura felt like she needed fresh air, so she took a walk outside, the letter still in her hand. The cool evening air brushed against her face as she walked to a familiar park. A park she used to share playtime with Kyo, a park that holds so many mixed memories for her. A park that at this time of night normal wouldn’t hold anyone; yet as Kagura got there, someone was sitting on a far bench and looking at the stars.

The mark on her arm heated up again, but she didn’t notice it as her cheeks beat it to the punch. She knew who it was as soon as she saw him. With a deep breath, she slowly made her way across the park towards him. Kunimitsu noticed her and made room for Kagura.

She hesitantly sat down next to him, but neither of them say a word. Instead, they both stare off into the night sky, hands just a few inches apart. With them being in a city, there weren’t a lot of stars they could see, but the few there twinkled so peacefully that Kagura couldn’t help but feel so comfortable. In her daze, her hand slips and touches his, causing her to snap back to reality.

“Oh, I’m sor-“ before she can slip her hand away, Kunimitsu has taken hold of it. A part of Kagura wanted to pull it free and run away, but she didn’t.

“Would it be alright to stay like this for a sec?” Kunimitsu asks. He wasn’t looking at her, but Kagura could tell his face was getting as flushed as hers. She couldn’t understand why, but she nodded in acceptance and they loosely held hands.

Kagura was stunned. She’s held hands with Kyo before, but rarely did it let her feel so conscious of it. With what she felt, she analyzed whatever she could about Kunimitsu’s hands. They were bigger than Kyo’s, yet weren’t as rough. His calluses from karate almost blended perfectly into his hand, as though they’ve been with him forever. He held her hand with such delicacy, almost as though he was giving her some wiggle room to remove her hand if she wished. The silence and hand holding combined was starting to get to Kagura, so she decided to finally speak.

“So...that statue...you got it for me, right?” She asks.

“Yeah,” he responded, “guess my note wasn’t as subtle as I thought it was.”  
Kagura pulls out the note and looks over it.

“Well, if anything, your handwriting is what gave you away the most.”

“Dangit, I knew I should’ve printed it out instead.”

“I probably would’ve figured it out eventually anyways. Besides, you aren’t that subtle. If earlier today was any sign, you can’t be subtle no matter how hard you try and you probably would’ve blown your own cover after a couple days.”

“Hey, I think I’ve at least been pretty subtle about my feelings over past last 7 years.” Silence returned. Has he really felt like this for her for that long? How could she have not noticed for 7 years?

“W-why...” Kagura stutters, “why haven’t you said anything all this time?” Kunimitsu took a deep breath before responding.

“I dunno,” Kunimitsu finally looks at Kagura, “I think it was a combination of a lot of things. For starters, you were only a middle schooler when we met. I was a troubled high school drop out, how could I even dare try to make a move? Not to mention you fawned over Kyo for years, would you even have listened to me?” Kagura knew the answer, she would’ve avoided him even harder if he even tried to flirt with her. Her love/guilt to Kyo enveloped her entire being for so long, the thought of being with someone else still seems wrong to her at times.

“However, lately I’ve noticed a change.” Kunimitsu continues, “not just in you, but in the Sohma’s in general. Kyo talks to me more when he visits, Isuzu isn’t as down as she used to, and Kazuma seems happier. But with you, there seems to be some underlying loneliness now. Once I realized that, I felt I needed to do something to try to help making you feel better. That’s why I asked Kazuma to volunteer you to teach the kids for today, cause I know you wanted to have a career in child care in someway, right?”

“Well, yea- wait, that was why you asked Master if I could cover for you?!”

“Well, yeah, but just so you know, I did have something to do today. I needed extra time to finish making your present. I was determined to have it finished for your birthday, but let me tell you, it was a bit of a bitch to make.”

“‘Make’?....you mean...?!”

“Yeah, I made your statue.”

“What?! How?!!”

“What do you mean? My family makes glass decorations for a living. We sell decorative windows, glass cups, wine glasses, and sometimes glass sculptures. You didn’t know that?”

“No, I didn’t...must be a fun family business.” An almost heavy atmosphere hit over them. It became clear that it originated from Kunimitsu, as he released Kagura’s hand and leaned forward, placing his elbows onto his knees. The tone shift concerned Kagura, for whenever she saw Kunimitsu, he was always cheerful and ‘happy go lucky’. This aura was one she hadn’t witnessed before. “...Kunimitsu-san?”

“Sorry...” Kunimitsu let out a sigh, “You know how when I first came here, I was a disconnected brat? Well, that’s cause around that time, my mother died. She was the one that my brothers and I got our passion in making sculptures from while our dad handled the business aspect. After her death, I wanted to give up sculpting and get away from my family. My brothers tried to stop me, but I was so mad, I didn’t listen. I was so lost and angry, I almost wound up in a gang.” Kunimitsu took another breath and the dark aura disappeared.

He glanced at Kagura, who was watching him more intently then ever. This was the first time they’ve spent time together and Kagura began feeling guilty for avoiding him for so long. From the way he talked, it’s clear he cared very much about his mom; its no wonder the air got heavy for a minute. After a moments hesitation, she places her hand on his shoulder.

“And what about your family now?”

“Oh? Has my story piqued your curiosity?

“N-no! I’m just asking to be nice, stupid!” She removes her hand and folds her arms away from him. Kagura wondered, though, what compelled her to ask for more information. Deep down, she found she was curious to learn more about him (though she would never admit it). Has she ever been this curious to get to know someone? Was she ever even this curious about Kyo? Even when they basically grew up together, Kagura realized a while ago she didn’t even care to get to know the real him. So this form of curiosity was new to her.

“My family is doing better.” Kunimitsu continues, “my dad is starting to struggle with keeping things organized, so my oldest brother has been helping him with the customers while my younger brother and I make the products.”

“Sounds like you guys get pretty busy. Why do you still work at the dojo when you need to help the family business?”

“The business only does custom orders, so we don’t get too many requests. We needed extra cash, so that’s why I’m at the dojo still.”

“Oh.” Kagura responds, disappointment on the edge of her sigh.

“It’s not just for the extra cash, though.” He states as he takes hold of Kagura’s hand again, “Ive grown very fond of everyone at the dojo. I will forever be great full to Kazuma for bringing me to the dojo, I’ve made so many knew friends and the karate has helped me vent my feelings when I think I’m gonna burst. But best of all...” He pulls Kagura’s hand up and kisses her knuckles, “...I got to meet my soulmate.”

Kagura got flustered. She became so embarrassed that she pushed Kunimitsu off the bench and clenched her hand to her chest.

“I-I didn’t say I was ready for us to be soulmates!!” She shouted. Kunimitsu stood up and laughed.

“Right, sorry about that.” He says. Kagura looked away, face red with blush.

“However...” Kagura states, “if we take things slow and get to know each other more, it wouldn’t be so bad to at least try...” Kunimitsu starred at her in surprise, the look on his face slightly annoyed her. “W-what?!”

“I’m just...wow, really? Y-you’re willing to take the chance?!”

“What? Did you change your mind?”

“No! I’m just so happy! Surprised, but happy!”

“Well, don’t get too comfortable, I’m still not too sure about all of this!”

“Of course,” Kunimitsu laughs as he holds out his hand, “you certainly do have a fierce soul. So, for now, this is enough.”

Kagura hesitantly takes his hand and he walks her back home. Even though she wasn’t certain about where things will go from here, she couldn’t stop the feeling of happiness that burned into the hand that held onto his. While their future is unclear, it’s ok to take a chance for potential happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How their relationship goes is up to you! Hope you guys enjoyed!


End file.
